Systems for connecting and disconnecting an axle in a vehicle are known within the industry. These types of systems are often used to either connect one portion of a driveline to another or to disconnect one portion of a driveline from another. Many of these devices are large in size making it a challenge to fit them on the vehicle. Additionally, many of these devices lack the force necessary to sufficiently connect one portion of the driveline to the other. Often times this will result in a premature disconnection of the driveline. Additionally, many of these devices lack the ability to allow the motor to fully travel from a first position to a second position even when the clutch teeth are blocked.
It would be advantageous to create a simple system for connecting and disconnecting an axle in a vehicle that is more compact in size while still having sufficient locking force to ensure a secure engagement of one portion of the driveline to another. Additionally, it would be advantageous to create a system for connecting and disconnecting an axle in a vehicle that will allow for pre-engagement of the clutch even if the clutch teeth are blocked.